Airborne Altercation
by Golden Lunar Eclipse
Summary: OneShot. PhannieMay: 2. Flying. - Flying wasn't exactly in her plans for today... and it's not an experience she's keen to repeat anytime soon.


Airborne Altercation

Well, this certainly was a new sensation. It wasn't her first time feeling like she was falling, but being trapped in a box disrupted her balance beyond recovery (and it normally was above-excellent balance). She wanted to jump out, but the sudden shifting throughout the air, along with the height the box was now floating at, made it difficult for her to do so. She was disoriented and somewhat scared. The box she was in was glowing (which wasn't a new experience, but it was still a bit unnerving). She vocalized her protests as she zoomed around the room in her flying cardboard vehicle.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" shouted a familiar voice.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" replied the fiend who was causing the terror of the airborne victim. "DOMINATOR OF WONDERFULLY SQUARE CONTAINERS!"

Vlad Plasmius glared angrily at the stout blue ghost who had dared to enter his Amity Park mansion. The (mostly) empty boxes from the new equipment he'd received were circling the room around the intruder. But what had him really annoyed was the sound emanating from the box that held the unfortunate captive. Not that he was upset with her for yelping, but rather that the Box Ghost had had the audacity to come in here and kidnap her in the first place.

"You're going to regret this," Vlad said menacingly, charging his hands with ectoplasm and narrowing his eyes.

"NEVER!" cried the Box Ghost, waving his hands around until a strong blast hit him in his stomach, throwing him across the room.

Unwilling to part just yet with his loot, the weak ghost used his powers to make all the glowing boxes fly after him, his prisoner screeching in surprise.

Vlad teleported to a spot directly behind his opponent and hit him with another ectoblast before the ghost was even aware of the danger. His foe crashed into the occupied box along the way, and hugged it to his chest. He lost concentration on the rest of the boxes and they fell to the floor immediately. After a moment to regain his bearings, the Box Ghost looked down upon the hissing creature in his arms.

"HEY!" he stated, voice still booming. "THERE'S A CAT IN HERE!" Then frowning in uncertainty, he turned to Plasmius and asked, "IS IT YOURS?"

Vlad was losing his patience quickly. "Of course it's mine!" he snapped. "And she better be alright, otherwise the consequences will be more excruciating than imaginable."

The hybrid's outstretched hand suddenly crackled with electricity. Vlad's threatening expression took all the gusto out of his challenger.

The Box Ghost hastily put down the box in his arms and backed away.

"I'VE CHANGED MY MIND!" he exclaimed, eying Plasmius' powers warily. "I'M SURE THE YOUNGER HALFA HAS SOME BOXES THAT WILL SOON BELONG TO ME!"

And with that, the Box Ghost fled the room. But, returning abruptly, he bellowed, "BEWARE!" and got caught by an ectoblast that sent him soaring out of the mansion decisively.

Vlad growled in frustration before relaxing. He sighed as he transformed back into his human half and strode over to the box with the poor disheveled cat inside. She meowed gratefully at the sight of him. The man picked her up tenderly, inspected her for a moment, then carried her to his lounge, placing her on the couch next to him.

"I know you like boxes, Maddie, but next time you should choose a nicer, non-cardboard one," he commented while scratching her chin. The cat began to purr. "Hmm, perhaps I should get you a scratching post with a _round_ cat-bed attached for you to curl up in, if you wish."

Maddie closed her eyes contentedly, rumbling loudly in approval of Vlad's gentle petting behind her ears as she leaned against his leg, readily forgetting all about her experience with flying.

* * *

-(x)-

GLE - Thanks to Fey for being beta. Aww, this reminds me so much of our flailin' kitteh, who sadly passed away last year (July 9th, 2012). She was so cute! And she had a good long life (for a cat). I'm dedicating this story to her.

In Memory of Licorice


End file.
